Death city
by karolinami132
Summary: Wes evans begin the suicidal tragedy every one kills them self Maka meets his brother Soul.She was going to be dead next and Soul is the one who can help her but for what price?. Death the kid/Maka. Soul/Maka.


Maka and Tsubaki were at the store to get her new clothes . Maka picked up a blue dress that Tsubaki handed her and went to the mirror .Tsubaki was sitting on a chair watching her friend while she was checking her new dress in the mirror.

"What do you think?"Tsubaki asked smiling.

"Hmmm it looks kinda sad"Maka threw the dress on the chair and went to sit on the chair next to Tsubaki.

"That's what you said about every dress"Tsubaki complained.

"Because they all are sad"

"Pick any dress you can't wear one thing over and over again"  
Then a man came over holding a pink dress.  
"This is our new delivery it would look great on you, try it on"The man said smiling.

"That looks a bit better"Maka said smiling to the mirror.

"You look better in that dress then my daughter you should of seen her, black clothes sleeves ripped."The man said folding his arms over his chest.

"Maybe you should talk to her?"Tsubaki offered.

"I tried "The man said.

"Not everybody has to dress the same"Maka said while handing the dress to the man. But then a women ran into the shop blood stains on her clothes and face her clothes were all ripped.  
The man quickly ran when he noticed that it's his daughter.

"Close the door!"The 17yearold screamed pointing at the door.

"What happened to you?"The man asked looking her up for any sigh of cut.

"It's not my blood, did you see her?"She calmed down and putting her head on her fathers shoulder while crying.

"No one is there"Maka said looking at the girl while closing the door.

"She was right behind me"The girl sobbed.

"Who's blood is that?"Her father asked looking her in the eyes.

"I-it's Wes's"She sobbed even more.

"Calm down"The man whispered to her.

"He shot himself"The girl slowly stud up.

"I will take you some were safe"The man said pulling her to a room, Maka looked at her friend.

"watch the door ok?"

"Ok"Maka went after the man and saw the man who sat the girl on the chair.

"You said it was Wes's blood di- did he try to?"The man started.

"I need to find someone who new what he tuck"The girl said brining her knees to her chest.  
The man stud up and went out of the room. The girl pointed to Maka"Did you see her?"

"I didn't see anything"Maka said watching the girl look at the window then a shadow walk past it.

"Close the window now!"The girl screamed out. Maka rushed to the window and closed it.

"Who did you see?"Maka asked walking closer to the girl.

"I don't know"The girl started to cry again.

* * *

The man lifted his phone and dialed a number."Did you see anything?"The man asked Tsubaki.

"No she said-"Tsubaki was cut off by the man.

"She was in shock"

* * *

"She was right there, right behind me, will you ask my dad if he could look around?"The girl looked at Maka with pleading eyes.

"Ok"Make went out the door to were the girls father and Tsubaki were."She wants you-"Maka was cut off when the doors behind her locked. maka spined around and tried to open the door but for no use. The man hurried to open the door.

"What did you do?"The man asked banging on the door.

"nothing"Maka answered.

"I have all my guns there, hunny open the door!"The man yelled until they heard a scream.

"Help me!"The girl that was locked was pleading.  
The man kicked the door down and ran inside to his daughter that was sitting on the chair blood all over her, she wasn't moving and big scissors were in her troth.

"Oh no no no no no!"The man said while tears were slipping down the man hugged the dead body.

* * *

When the police arrived, they tuck Maka and Tsubaki out of the building . There was a man with white hair and red eyes looked at her until he saw an officer and asked.

"Um sorry officer did the girl killed her self?"He asked.

"There is no real answer but we suppose she did,and if we find out about your brother we will inform you"The man said.

* * *

Maka and Tsubaki were sitting at a bridge."She saw how her boyfriend got killed"Maka said.

"He did that cause of the love like Juliet and Romeo"Tsubaki said.

"Ya but Juliet got poisoned she didn't cut herself whit scissors"Maka said."She was holding a book ,she never left it"

"What ever she all ways was crazy, she all ways wared skin like Devil"Tsubaki said.

"There was soo much blood"Maka said.

"It's sad that you had to watch that"Tsubaki said.

"Scary my step mom is probably gonna make me feel guilty"Maka said.

"Screw that, she is not your real mom so you can ignore her"Tsubaki offered her a can of beer which maka didn't take."Oh come on what is so wrong even Jesus drank wine"

"But he didn't live with an alcoholic"maka laughed a little.

* * *

Maka was sitting on her bed when her step mother came."Death the kid came"  
Maka lifted her self on of her bed and went down stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey you weren't at the library meeting"kid laughed a little.

"Are you joking?"Maka said taking a glass of water.

"In times like that we need gods word the most you need to believe that from evil can make something good"kid followed her to the sitting room and sat at the table.

"Maybe yes"Maka said sitting beside him.

"That's what the bible said pain puts people together"

"You all ways know what to say"

"Sorry can't help it that's how i am son of the Death i have it in my gen. oh i got you something"kid pulled out a little angel"Tada "Maka laughed and tuck the angel.

"Thank you"She said smiling.

"No problem"He moved some of her hair away.

* * *

Tsubaki was watching the television news until she heard something._The biggest tragedy in our city, we found out from her friends that Natalya Morris was a happy 17 year old but the night before suddenly she had taken her life here in a shop that belonged to her fathers,we don't know why she would do it but we think that it could be the fact that her boyfriend Wes Evans killed himself in front of her eyes._

"Are you hearing this?"Tsubaki said when Maka came into the room"That kid was one of the sons of Amy Evans"

"So what?"

"She is a witch she died in a fire few years ago"  
Tsubaki said.

"Ok but why is she a witch?"

"She killed Jimmy Brown "

"Come on we all know he drowned"

"Ya in the river by her house"

"That doesn't mean she killed him"

"But it is truth everyone knows that you saw Natalya she didn't do it herself ,the book was totally not a bible."

"Why what are you trying to say?"Maka asked confused.

"I am saying if you believe in light you must believe in dark"Then Spirit came in.

"Are you ready lets go"He said taking them out of the house.

* * *

"I bet we all know that this is a big tragedy and we don't blame anyone for this"Lord Death said to the audience.

Death the kid grabbed his father that was playing a concert in few minutes.

"Dad what the hell?"

"Nothing i was just saying that it's a big tragedy"

"You know that the sons of Amy Evans are back and your saying that's it"kid left and went back to Maka who was looking at them all this time.

* * *

Maka was driving the car while Spirit and Tsubaki were looking at the road Maka stopped the car when she saw police all around the same building that Bernard's daughter died.

"I will go check what's happening"Spirit opened the door and went out to ask a man what happened, when he came back he said."Bernard is dead he hung himself."

* * *

Maka was walking with Liz and Patty down the schools yard"Who would tough that Bernard would do such a thing"Liz said.

"Well it happened nothing we can do about it"Maka said.

"For him or for us!"Patty said.

"For us?"Maka asked.

"People are talking"Liz said

"Like what?"A girl went running by them.

"Were are you running?"Maka asked.

"Death the kid is kicking someones ass "She yelled while running.

"Who's ass?"Liz said while Maka ran as fast as she could when she reached her boyfriend she saw that he was looking at a guy with white hair who didn't really care about this situation.

"kid what are you doing?"Maka asked when white haired guy looked at her.

"Don't look at her"kid growled at the guy.  
"They worship devil"he said to Maka.

"You can't worship something you don't believe in, devil was made by your religion"red eyed guy said, kid hit him in the face which made the white haired guy fell to the ground. Black Star went on top of him and pulled his hair and then punched him in the face, Maka pulled kid off of the boy, the most weirdest thing was the guy he didn't fight back.

"Your pain is your sorry to the god"kid got of of him and looked at Maka and walked away. Maka looked at the lying boy on the ground his lip was bleeding,he didn't get up he just lied there looking at the sky with half lidded eyes Maka knelled beside him.

"Are you ok?"Maka asked the white haired boy looked at her and nodded."Come on i'll drive you home?"The white haired boy stud up and followed Maka to the car.

"Thanks for helping me"He whispered.

"I am sorry about your brother"Maka said looking down at her hands.

"Thanks"The white haired boy looked away."I am soul"

"Maka"she smiled at him.

"You seem to know this place"Soul said.

"Ya when we were younger we used to play hide and seek in here."

"My mom loved children she usually invited them for cookies it's just the grown ups that gave her pain"Soul said looking at the trees when they reached Souls house Maka was amazed on how big it was."You wanna come in?"

"No i shouldn't"She said.

"Well you saw the house from the outside you can now see it from the inside"Soul said.

"Do you have something for those cuts?"Maka asked.

"Uhm ya inside"He smiled and Maka opened her car door she soon followed Soul to the house he slowly opened the door and went in. Maka looked around amazed at the house it was big it had a lot of paintings. Maka soon went into a room where she saw a piano.

"do you play?"Maka asked.

"Not anymore"Soul walked away and sat on the table . Maka tuck some alcohol and putted a bit on a cloth.

"It might sting a little"She said putting the cloth on Souls cut. He seem to not even feel it.  
"So do you believe that he killed himself?"Maka asked.

"He all ways hated himself ,i wasn't surprised when they found him"Soul said.

"Do you have any other family?"

"Erm a cousin she is coming tomorrow from New York on my brothers funeral. I never talked with my father for a year"Maka looked out the window and saw burned wood and a big hole."That's were they killed her"Soul said.

"I tough it was a fire?"Maka asked.

"Well thats what they say"Soul looked at the wall."that a crazy women tripped the candles and she burned, it was a retribution."

"Well it wasn't hard to say that because people say she was a witch" Soul violently stud up and went out side."I am sorry"She went after him to see that he was standing by the wall."Why did you and your brother came back here?"

"this is the house we grown up in, this is our home"  
Maka saw photos of his brother,mother and himself. Soul looked at her.

"That's her."He said.

"She is really pretty"

"Your just like her"Soul said.

"Really?"Maka asked.

"I don't mean the looks but about your attitude, it's how you treat people"Maka smiled at him.

"Is that you and your brother?"Maka asked,Soul went over to see.

"Ya that's me"He said pointing at the little kid sitting on the rock between his mother and Wes who were holding hands.

* * *

Maka and Soul were standing in the rain."I never new kid was like this"Maka said.

"Well then his second nature must be cool"Soul said.

"When my mother died i was lost when i came to church i saw her she helped me trough my life"Maka said.

"loss brings people together"Soul said which made Maka look down."What happened?"

"Nothing"Maka looked at his face again"It's just kid said something like that about pain"Maka.

* * *

Maka opened the door of her own house the first person she saw was Spirit without a top."You can look i will not turn red"He said.

"Were have you've been"Her step mother asked.

"nothing"Maka said.

"Don't lie to me!"She said.

"i didn't do anything wrong"Maka said.

"kid called"

"So"

"He said you were with Evans"

"And did he say that he punched him"Maka said crossing her arms.

"Did he touch you?"

"No, i just helped him we only talked."

"Shore that's all you did, your completely wet i am not blind i can see, it's a shame the way you treat kid "

"I just tuck care-"

"You went to a house of a-"

"You don't even know him he is a cool guy and his family was here before us!"

"He only plays along with you, he seems to be so weak who needs help, we all ready tried the help them we went to their house invited them over-"

"And then you realized they were different"

"Their believes are dark they rejected us and God"

"Maybe they just want to be left alone!"

"Or maybe he only want to do you"

"I hate the way you act"

"How?"

"Like a stupid bitch!"Her step mother slapped her across the face which made Maka ran as fast as she could to her room she banged the door at the end.

* * *

Maka was sitting in class when a note fell on her place she unfolded it and saw a drawing with a women in fire and there was bitch written at the top.

* * *

Maka showed Tsubaki the picture at lunch."Maybe their just jealous"Tsubaki said.

"it doesn't make my mood happy"Maka said.

"What do you expect, your going out with a guy that is the post popular guy in school, and Evans wants to go out with you"Tsubaki said.

"Why"Maka said surprised.

"You saved his life "

"I only drove him home"

"Your even more crazier then i thought "

"No we just talked i only wanted to cheer him up"

"Oh so this is what's it's called now, did it spark?"Tsubaki smiled.

"Your expecting too much"

"I all ways expect too much just watch for yourself"

"It will not change the way people think of me"Maka said.

"They think that your on his side and our god is good and their is evil."

"It doesn't matter i will not go there anymore"

"Hmm ok i will call ya later maybe you could meet me up with him"

* * *

kid was making a speech."We are strong we can take care of the son of Amy Evans."  
Maka was walking by and heard what he said.

"Don't you dare touch him"She said while walking away.

"That's a relief i tough i was out of your world "  
He ran after her.

"You know why i am not talking with you"Maka stopped to look at him.

"I did what i had to soon you will understand"

"I doubt it "Maka said.

"The suicides started when he came that's the book of a devil"kid showed her the book.

"it's just a book"

"Is bible a book to you?"

"It's different the cops will take care of this"

"He is bad i asked my dad to find as much information about him"

"Leave him alone kid"maka warned.

"i can't believe this, you like him your still going to hang out with him right?That's fine that's great but remember the city takes care only with us."Then he walked away.

* * *

Maka droved back to souls house she opened the door of her car and headed for the door until she heard music it was dark but shill knocked on the door no answer so she just walked in.

"Hello?"maka asked looking around until she saw a women playing the piano"Sorry the doors were opened"

"So?"The women looked at her."Does a unbuttoned pants mean put your hand there? oh so if you don't want to rob us then maybe we should meet each other?"The women stretched her hand to "Karolina"Maka shuck her hand.

"Maka i wanted to see Soul"Maka said while the women kissed her hand.

"Are you his new girlfriend?"She asked.

"No not exactly"Maka blushed.

"And you must be his cousin"Maka looked her over her hair blond and blue eyes.

"Ya i came here as fast as i heard what happened he shot his brain what can i do "Then they heard someone coming down the stairs they both looked down at Soul who was buttoning his suit Maka must admit he did look sexy in it."your lady is here"

"I see you all ready met Karolina"He said.

"i need to talk to you"Maka said walking away to the kitchen followed by Soul.

"We are going to the funeral what is it?"He asked.

"Your not safe here"Maka said worriedly.

"Do you know something i don't?"

"They think you have something to do with the suicide thing they are scared"Maka said.

"So?"

"I just came to warn you look at your face those bruises did not do them self it is not about your pride but about these stupid assholes that are trying to kill you we need to call the cops."

"My mom didn't run so will i"He said while walking away.

"Don't be stupid those people are dangerous "

* * *

When Maka left Soul watched her drive away."What the fuck as this all about?"Karolina asked.

"She came to warn us"Soul said.

"We don't need them to be involved"

"It will be fine."He walked away

"They killed you mother! you think they will let us go i wish Wes was here"

* * *

Maka was at the police station."Look serial murders are rare but are happening children will watch a film and i think it's called psycho killer but a curs i don't get it"The police officer said.

"But they do and you know how it is here god and the devil good or bad there is nothing in between"Maka said.

"Look Maka-"

"Did you even try to figure out what really happened to Soul's mother?"

"She died in the fire"

"So she wasn't murdered?"

"That part is locked."

"She was killed before Kid and they they wanted revenge and they will do the same thing with Soul because now everyone is blaming him"

"People in here are impetuous ok"The officer left.

* * *

Soul and Karolina were the only once left after the a car stopped and Maka came walking to them Soul didn't even look at her.

* * *

Tsubaki was driving a car until she saw a girl standing on the road,she stopped the car and horned at her,when the girl turned around she saw it looked like her she screamed and drove back until she saw that the girl was standing behind her car. She was on fire. Tsubaki drove forward again but when she looked at the mirror she saw her face with blood dripping from her eyes Tsubaki bumped into a tree she looked back she saw the girl smiling at her at the back seat Tsubaki tried to get out but couldn't.

"Get me out!"She screamed when the car exploded.

* * *

maka stopped again at Souls house."Thanks for coming"Soul said.

"What did you want to tell me?"Maka asked.

"Someone likes us"Karolina said looking at the door it was written in red paint _your a fucking demon get out_.

"It's not gonna stop at that"Maka said.

"It's still wet"Karolina said.

"Let's talk some were els"Soul said grabbing Maka's hands in his and they started to walk to the woods were the lake and green trees were."My mom was usually being here"Maka looked around amazed."You shouldn't come around my house anymore"

"You brought me here just to tell me that ?"Maka asked.

"This is were my mom was dong her experiments. livera a type of a book that has rituals in it."

"What does that have to do with anything?"Maka asked.

"You have to run away from here, just drive away from this city"

* * *

Death the kid and all of his friends went to the police office."How can i help you?"The officer asked.

"You know why were here"kid said.

"Tell me then"

"You know exactly what's happening their not just stupid suicides it's something worse "

"And what makes you think that?"

"Faith but i don't expect you to understand that because police never understands."

"Listen"

"No! You listen! everything started from the dead of the oldest sons of Ann Evans what are you going to do about it?"

"Not this tone "

* * *

Maka opened the door and saw her mother.  
"I was waiting for you sweety"

"Are you ok?"Maka asked.

"I will be when all this will be over"

"Over? but who els is here?"Maka turned around to see Death the kid.

"I love you Maka and you know that right?"Maka was shocked and worried then one of kids buddies grabbed Maka from behind.

"Ay what's going on?"Maka panicked as kid putted a cloth in her mouth he tied her and threw her in a truck. She tried to struggled but for no use. When they reached a building Maka saw candles on the door step the next thing she new she was getting ties to a table. Then preast touched her forehead and started saying words in his head.

* * *

After all that Maka ran to her room and closed the door was looking at the angel she got from Death the kid and threw in on the ground.

* * *

Maka's step mother Lois was sleeping on the couch when the tv turned on she turned around to turn the tv off. She heard a noise so she stud up but before she could she heard another sound,she looked around the room to see if someone was there. She decided to run into the bathroom and looked into the mirror she saw herself but her reflection wasn't moving. Then Lois lost control and drank Dometsos. She fell to the ground as blood spill from her mouth as she saw herself kneeling in front of her she tried to scream but she couldn't she felt her insides go on fire . Maka woke up and slowly started to walk to the bathroom from where the noises came from she stopped at the door.

"Lois? Lois"Maka asked while Lois was holding her trout."Are you ok Lois?"Maka opened the door to see her mother lying on the floor blood coming out of her mouth. Maka ran backed to her room to call the police.

* * *

Maka drove to Souls house again. She ran to the door and knocked on the door, when she heard a noise behind her she looked behind her to see herself standing by the car. The door opened showing soul."Did you see her?"Maka asked as she went in side the house."It's inside of me what should i do?"

"Maka"Soul said.

"I am going to die it's real"

"No Maka it's not real"

"But i saw it"

"It's just your imagination"

"Lois was screaming as is someone was attacking her."

"She tough she saw it but it wasn't real."Karolina played a scary note to which Soul looked at looked her. He heard a cry noise so he looked back at now crying Maka . He walked up to her and sat in front of her."Your doing it to yourself, it's you"

"What about the rest?"Maka looked at him."Did they see what i see? did they see themselves?"

"This is what this is about your the one that is against yourself"

"but i would never kill myself you have to help me you have to do something."Soul looked at her"i don't wanna die"

"Come with me"Soul grabbed her hand and tuck her to his room,Soul knelt on the ground and tuck something from under the bed it was a box. "The spells need energy."Soul lifted a potion."And energy is really easy to loss."Soul lifted a candle and putted some wax on his hands and rubbed them against each other .Then he took the potion."It will not eliminate it but it will make it weaker."Soul putted some of the liquid on his finders and drew a circle on Maka's arm he did the same to her other one."It's something like an armor"Soul drew a line on her forehead."It will protect you"He did a circle on her knees.

"Does everything have to be lubricated?"

"No that's enough try not to-"

"Try not to what?"

"Sweat to much"Karolina came in.

"is it done?"Soul putted the box back to were it was.  
Karolina went closer to Maka."Exiting huh?"

"You said the curs is spreading? how long?"Maka looked at Soul.

"I don't know"

"So all these suicides were like plague? that it can spread every were?" Soul nodded."How something big like that can be in a book?"

"You need an suicide act but no one is brave enough to do it"Soul said Karolina looked at him.

"Wes was"She said.

"The spell is like a key it can lock what he need this book"

"I think i know were it is?"Maka said walking out of the room Soul looked at Karolina.

"Look after the house?"

"So i only have to be worried about a house?"Karolina said sarcastic.

* * *

Soul and Maka went into a church."were are we going?"Soul asked.

"For him the book is really bad and i know were he hide it"They walked to the place under the scene and Soul bended and tried to open the box which was made out of wood. Maka looked at the entrance and saw herself she quickly bent down to were Soul was Behind a pack of boxes. Maka stud back up and looked around but she didn't see her anyone.

"just stay with me"Soul said .Maka sat beside him when she looked again she saw herself again sitting and watching her."Don't let her get into you it might be hard but don't give up"Maka looked behind again and saw her looking at herself face to face she tried to be calm."Don't look at her your protected don't give up"Soul tried to open the box again but for no use.

"Your not real."Maka repeat it. Maka closed her eyes when Soul opened the box he tuck the book and grabbed Makas hand and ran to Soul's house.

When they reached Souls house Soul looked trough the pages until he stopped.

"It's Wes blood isn't it"Karolina said.

"Can you stop the plague?" Maka asked.

"I can try"Soul said."i need to get some stuff from my room."

"Better go get them them"Karolina said. Soul stud up and grabbed Maka's hand and led her to his room."Because we will not save the world."

* * *

Death the kid and his three friends were talking with Lord death."i knew we should of get ride of that book."kid said.

"How did Lois killed herself Cops say that she poisoned herself ?So she did a suicide like everyone els"One of the guys said.

"Lies"kid said."Maka called the cops and said that Lois is dead but when they came she wasn't there anymore"

"Lord Death i am sorry we tried it doing it your way but no offense your ideas suck"One of the guys said to Lord Death.

"Not here Roy of all places " Lord Death said "Have ye all lost faith in God?"

"We have to get rid of him"kid said.

"no i disagree!"Lord Death protested."We cant take this in our hands."

"I can this man lost his daughter"kid pointed at the man on the picture.

"Son look into your heart hat happened last time was bad"Lord Death said.

"How can you say that?"kid said.

"The thing that happened to Ann Evans was a mistake from which is really hard for me to live"

"oh i am sorry that your in pain"kid started to walk away."We got to eliminate him"Lord Death ran after his son.

"Death the kid !"

"I've heard enough"kid said.

"We need to talk"Lord Death said kid started to go back to his father.

"wait in the truck ok .know this is right he has to get what he deserves for all these people just like his mother for Black Star"

"Black Star had a problem."

"It's not the time for your sorrow"kid said.

"You don't understand Black Star needed someone he came to me we talked, we spent sometime"

"Your a reaper that's your duty"

"no, not like this"Then kid started to cry.

"We are gonna talk about this later"kid said.

"All this town stands on a belief that i made. and i had to do something to not let his god beat ours"

"Then what?"

"I didn't had a choice, leaving him in the lake was a good way of getting out. But every body blamed this poor women."

"This conversation will not leave this room do you understand?"kid looked at his father.

"It depend on you if you hurt this boy i will tell everyone"

"Don't make me weak i don't care you want to tell go on my real father is in heaven."Then kid left.

* * *

Soul was taking the stuff he needed."Soul when this is over will you leave here?"Maka asked "Will you leave?"

"I will never return here again"Soul said.

"I wanna come with you"Maka said when Karolina went into the room holding a gun in her hand.

"I think i am gonna puke"She said She pointed at Soul."Give it to me"

"What are you doing"Soul asked.

"Just give me the fucking book"She said.

"Karolina"Maka started.

"Shut up!"Karolina said."You think i wouldn't kill you think i will not kill that bitch?"

"All right"Soul stud up and gave her the book.

"Your brother died for this shit"

"Wes did a mistake like we all do"

"What the hell happened to you?"Karolina asked."We were suppose to be on the same side, Wes gave away his life"

"What's going on?"Maka asked looking at Soul.

"He found it, it was his book, he is the one who wanted all of these people in here die even you"Karolina said.

"Is this true"Maka asked.

"i think you have to talk"Karolina.

"it was a mistake"Soul said.

"Well i am sorry it's the time when people are burning withes and wizards"Karolina closed the door Soul ran to the door and tried to open the door but for no use.

"Come on"Soul opened the window.

"Why would i want to go some were with you, you lied to me!"Maka said .

"We don't have time for this"Soul said.

"Your murdering people!"Maka said.

"You know we have to get the book back or els she will die!"Soul said ."and you with her."Soul jumped down from the window followed by Maka they stared to run up stairs while kid and the other friends stopped at Souls house they tuck Liz and Patty and entered the house. Soul and Maka went to the second floor and saw Karolina burning the book.

"No!"Soul ran and tried to pull the fire down. Maka grabbed Karolina and held her so she couldn't move. They heard shot of a gun.  
"Run!"Soul said taking the book and running.

"Soul !"kid yelled entering one of the rooms."I wanna talk to you man !"Soul ran down to the exit door Maka straight after him."maka we are waiting!come out now we won't hurt you !"Maka and Soul ran out of the house and hid behind a bunch of bushes.  
They stopped.

"Can't you do it here?"Maka asked.

"No, come on"Soul said as they ran into the woods Soul noticed that kid saw them and was flowing them. Soul grabbed Makas hand and pulled her behind the tree."I will take them away we will meet at a bridge ok?"Soul then ran the other way as Maka ran the other. She ran as fast as she could but stopped when she saw herself standing in front of her. She turned the other way and ran to the bridge she stopped at the end and turned around to see herself again .She tripped and fell into the water.

"Soul!"She screamed.

* * *

Death the kid ran as fast as he could until a big branch hit him in the head Soul tuck the gun and went on top of him holding the gun to kids face until heard Maka scream.

"Soul!"

Soul didn't move"Your pain is your purification."Soul said and hit kid in the head which made him unconscious, Soul stud up and ran to were the screams were from.

* * *

Maka was swimming when she felt something behind her when she turned around and saw herself she started to swim away until she reached the bridge she lifted her self on it and lied there when she looked up she saw herself holding a rope Maka did not scream she stud up and looked at herself she tuck the rope and tied it around her neck, then she started pulling on it, she lost control of herself.

* * *

Soul ran as fast as he could when he reached the bridge he saw Maka kneeling on the bridge choking herself Soul ran as fast as he could.

"Maka!"Soul grabbed her hands but Maka struggled.

"Stop!"Maka then let go of the rope and Soul grabbed her head.

"Look at me!"He said."It's me"Maka calmed down Soul tuck the book out and putted it on the bridge, he tuck out a piece of rope and putted in on the book he then put some liquid on his hands and blew at them,he then tuck a knife and cut his hand. The blood dripped from his hand onto the book he then stopped.

"Is that it?"Maka asked making Soul look at her.

"Remember when i told you that some of the spells have to have a big price?"Soul said"You have to understand Wes gave his life to begin the curs-"

"What are you talking about?"Maka looked worried.

"It started with a sacrifice and a sacrifice will end it"Soul tuck the gun and slowly lifted it up."Well there is no other way."

"No it's impossible!"Maka started to cry. Soul lifted the gun to his head."No please no!"

"You have to destroy the book ok promise me that you will burn it "Soul said Maka leaned over and kissed Soul after tree minutes of shock Soul kissed back he pulled away and shot himself. Maka started to cry, she looked up to see Death the kid he walked over to her and lifted his gun at her. Maka stud up and tuck the gun that Soul killed himself. With it she shot kid in the head which made him miss and fell to the ground she sat back down taking the book and hugging it to her chest.

_I am sorry Soul i love you._

* * *

**aww i think i shouldn't kill Soul at the end oh well i hope you enjoyed it :) **


End file.
